Consultant crisis (Story 1 part 1)
by love janny
Summary: Jac turns up to work late, doesn't have a coffee, and then walks up the stairs. What could be wrong with her?


Jonny pulled up to work in his car in his usual spot and couldn't see Jac's motorbike. So he thought to himself 'that's unusual Jac said she started at 10 and she's usually early'. So he picked up his phone and tried ringing her… It went to answer phone so he thought 'well she must be driving or she walked to work.

He got out of his car and he was still trying to figure out why Jac wasn't at work yet, after all work is her life and always has been and she has never in her 11 years working there ever been late. Well just as he went to get his usual morning coffee he saw out of the corner of his eye Jac's motorbike and he thought ah she must be running a bit late! As to his surprise she didn't walk in and get a coffee she just walked straight past him and walked up the stairs. He thought 'first of all she's late getting to work, then she doesn't have her normal coffee, and then finally she WALKS up the stairs, there's got to be something wrong with her.

Up on Darwin Jonny was looking around for Jac but just couldn't seem to find her. So he went to her office and saw her sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Are you alright Jac" said a very concerned Jonny.

"I'm fine" Jac said slowly raising her head out of her hands

"Well you could have fooled me. First of all you turn up to work LATE, then you don't have your coffee, then you WALK up the stairs and now you don't look well at all"

"I'm fine alright" She stands up slowly "I just… I… I" Jac faints.

"JAC" Jonny shouts. "Jac can you here me?" He says very concerned. He pages mo and Mr Hope.

Mr Hope and Mo come running in.

"How long has she been like this Jonny" Says a worried Mr Hope

"I don't know about 5, 10 minutes." Says Jonny as a tear comes running down his face. "what's wrong with her, why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"I don't know jonny" Says Mo calmly "But the worst thing you can do is panic."

"Jac, Jac, Jac can you hear me" says Mr Hope. "Jonny can you get a crash trolly and get the side bed cleared… oh and page Michael Spence"

Jonny runs and collects a crash trolley and makes space is the side bed for Jac and runs straight back to her side.

"Why isn't she moving. She didn't look well when she came in" Says Jonny near on crying his eyes out now.

"Jonny, all we can do is get Michael Spence up her and hope for the best. Says Mr Hope as calm as can be.

Just as he says that Michael Spence come charging through the door. "What the hell happened here?"

"Don't know Michael" says mo "But whatever it its serious because she been on conscious for the past 15 to 20 minutes"

"Right it could be anything, her kidney or an internal bleed. Let's get on the bed and into a private room." Says Michael Spence with some worry. "3,2,1 lift"

They rush her down to the side bed and give her oxygen to try and help her to breathe and wake up… Jonny is sat by the side of her bed, holding her hand, crying, hoping for the best. Michael walks in…

"Is there anything I need to know before I start chest x-rays and all that sort of stuff…" Asks Michael.

Jonny replies "Well erm... She only has one kidney and erm..." he stops and thinks "Oh and she's 21 weeks pregnant with our baby" He says trying to fight back the tears.

"Well congrats…" He starts thinking "That's it" Michael says

"That's what?" Says Jonny questioning Michael

"The baby is putting strain on hear heart which is why she hasn't woken up yet" Exclaimed Michael

Michael goes and says something to the nurse and she goes away and comes back with the correct injection"

"Won't that harm the baby" Asks Jonny to Michael

"Not really no but this should take the strain of her heart and bring her around."

Michael injects Jac with these medication andleavs the room. Within 10 minutes Jac's awake.

"What, Jonny whats going on, is the baby alright?" Jac murmurs

"The baby's fine it just put a lot of strain onto your heart which caused you collapse. Your fine now but you will have to be on meds until you have the baby. There not harmful Michael reassures me" Jonny says as he wipes the tears from his eyes and clinging onto here hand.

Michael, Mr Hope and Mo all walk in.

"You had a lucky escape there Jac." Exclaimed Mo

"If it wasn't for Jonny, you probably wouldn't be here now." Says Mr Hope

"I think it's a good idea for you to get some rest.. Elliot, Mo do you mind stepping outside while I talk to Miss Naylor and nurse Maconie please" Michael asks politely.

Mo and Elliot leave the room.

"Now Jac. You will need all round care for the next couple of weeks leading up to when you give birth. So I'm signing you and nurse Maconie of till further notice." Michael says quite quietly. Michael leaves the room

"Jonny" Jac murmurs.

"Yes Jac" He says quite quickly.

"Thank you" Murmurs Jac as she hasn't long woke up.

"What for" Enquires Jonny

"Saving my life" She says waking up a bit more.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there to die could I" Jonny says "I thought I had lost you Jac" He says as a tear comes into his eye.

Jac starts crying "well I'm here now so as im going to need round the clock care… Will you move into my house with me?

*Wiping her tears* Corse and you will probably be her over night so I will stay here with you." He says quite gently "Jac, I love you"

"I love you to" Says Jac as she falls asleep and jonny falls asleep on her hand… still holding it and never letting go…


End file.
